A boy brushed in red, living in black and white::
by Nekochan1212
Summary: Everyday, My obession with him slowly grew. I began to follow him, it gave me a sense of calmness. I'm not sick, though... I just see things differently, than most. I always have... Creek and other pairings. Do not read if easily upset!
1. Can you feel your heart beat racing?::

_**"A boy brushed in red, living in black and white."**_

**Warning: The following story contains graphic violence, Insanity, Smut, aghast, and multiple pairings.**

**Enjoy~! :)**

_"__Can you feel your heartbeat racing?  
Can you taste the fear in her sweat?  
You've done this wrong  
It's too far gone  
these sheets tell of regret  
I admit that I'm just a fool for you  
I am just a fool for you.__"_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So Terrifying.

So Beautiful.

So Devastating, that, the boy could not be mine, it was almost tragic.

His creamy blonde hair was spiked and messy, his large chocolate colored eyes were usually alive with fear, and a strange overactive amount of paranoia, and he had pale snow-white skin. He was truly beautiful, I wanted him, and I was ashamed of what I had done to him. I, Craig tucker, had no idea how to express my own emotions. That is why i always hide behind my infamous stoic face and monotone. In addition, I was currently in a relationship, with Thomas.

The one with Tourette's syndrome, As attractive as someone shrieking, "bitch!", "shit!", or "cocksucker!" is...Tweek's twitches were, completely adorable. I am sick, i know. Tormenting someone 'cause I was afraid to show my emotions, and unable to show them. "Craig? Are you -shit!-okay, baby? "A voice asked softly, I looked up to see my dirty blonde lover, Thomas. I looked up at him with a blank stare. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Thomas..." I muttered barely, trying to hide my anger, from the dirty blonde teenager interrupting my thoughts.

Thomas arched an eyebrow, questioningly. I sat down on the couch next to him, and he crawled onto my lap, and pressed his forehead against mine, his dark eyes looking directly into mine. "Do you...want me to-Fuck! - make you feel all better, Craig? "He said softly, his hand sliding down to my thigh, then he began gently rubbing it, I bit my lip and shuddered." T -Thomas...s-stop...it, I d-do not want t-to do _that right now_..."I hissed, my hand gripping the couch, and did my best to keep from bucking upward. "Are you sure, baby? I just want you-SHIT! - To feel better..."Thomas said softly and pulled his hand away, his head tilted in confusion. The one thing I loved about Thomas, (not that he irritated me... I was just fond of the particular trait of his.) He always knew what the right moment to do that was_._

"I'm just sick of hurting the people, I care about...,"I muttered softly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck, sighing softly. "Craig...You should forget about him. After all, you have me..."Thomas said, softly, pressing his forehead against mine. My guilt was appearing again...how could I just forget someone, whose life i fucked up so badly? Instantly tweek's face appeared in my mind; His coffee colored orbs had grown large and were stricken, as human being struck with a bullet, with fear, which were not his normal every day fears. Blood began trickling down the corner of his mouth, and out of his nose. "W-Why...? D-do you _ngh_ h-hurt m-me, so much... w-what d-did I ever -GAH! - d-do t-to you?" Tweek gasped, his eyes widening in fear, and coughed up a puddle of blood. "T-Tweek! I-I..."I gasped, completely caught off guard and tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

"Cr-Craig, what's -SHITBALLS! - w-wrong...?" Thomas yelped, snapping me back to reality.

I kept on thinking about tweek...the freaking spazmoid...Thomas knew about my crush on Tweek, and he didn't exactly love the idea of me being in love with someone else...I was sick, or at least many told me so...not that they knew. They just thought it was vile, sick, and disgusting, that I victimize Tweek every day, they said it was stupid, but what did they know? Plenty of people made fun of him. Like Eric cartman, that fatass was still the same racist, Nazi bastard he has always been.

Yet, No one ever told him off.

No only, me, Craig Tucker, the kid with the supposed anger issues, who gets into fights every other day and practically lived in detention and the counselor's office.

At least I have not made someone into chili, and forced their child to eat it, because I hate them deeply.

If I had…..Most of the town would be filled with "cannibals" and the" unfortunate souls" who would, and had been eaten, how hilarious would that be?

Damn, I'm exhausted, and Thomas is being so damn clingy. I hate people who are so needy and clingy….Especially if they do it on purpose. I glared at Thomas before, shoving him off me, and standing up, "Hey? What was that for?" he cried in surprise and anger. "For being so damn clingy; you know I hate that shit." I replied monotonously, before flipping him the bird. "Asshole." The simple response came, in a hushed, yet harsh, whisper. I turned around, my breathing becoming increasingly labored with rage. All my love for the dirty blonde haired boy turned to utter disgust, and I felt the rage seethe at my soul, threating to burn it into a crisp.

"I'm so sorry!" However, I did not care about the damn little bitch right now. I pulled out my phone before quickly calling the number of the person who brightened up my day, when he was not ranting about tacos of course.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clyde, its Craig." I responded, smiling widely, as I flipped off the phone. "Oh my god, Craig? Guess what, there was new taco at taco bell and then-"Clyde's response came, rolling my eyes as the brunette ranted about tacos, crunch wraps, and burritos. "Clyde? Listen, I was wondering if I could crash at your place, tonight." I said, interrupting Clyde's longwinded rant, he was quiet for a few moments, before responding with a simple "Hell yeah!" rolling my eyes I walked down the sidewalk, suddenly feeling as if I wasn't alone.

Tweek's P.O.V.

Craig Tucker frowned, before turning around, his steel gray eyes searching around the seemingly desolate road. I ducked into the bushes before he could see me, I did not feel pressured as I usually did.

In fact, I felt completely calm.

Coffee did not _even_ come close to the way giving me that feeling, which watching and following Craig tucker did, a smile graced my lips, how could someone who usually seemed; so boring and normal…. Be so, exciting to watch. I loved the way his normally stoic face became alive with fear. I could imagine watching his face contort with fear and pain, his loud shrieks of pain, as my knife plunged deep within him.

I could imagine how beautiful his heart would look like.

I could imagine pulling the organ out, his eyes glazing over as he slowly died, the organ still beating against my slender, rather feminine fingers. Then I would lovingly stroke it with my free hand, and then I would begin cooing softly at the organ. His body would cool, while the remainder of his blood spilled out, His skin would harden and he would become perfectly hard and cold.

Like a marble statue.

Only he would be much more beautiful, than those of the pathetic Romans and Greeks had- no then god could ever design.

My body began trembling with anticipation; I wanted all of that and more.

I wanted him to ravage my pathetic body, with that godly one, that possessed. In the locker room, I watched him dress and undress. I memorized every single dip, and curve of his body. Just thinking about him, made me begin to grow hard. I wanted him, desperately. I swear to maim, and kill anyone who stands in my way.

I quickly slid out of the bushes to pursue my prey.

Watch out Craig tucker.

I'm coming to get you.

Craig's P.O.V.

"Do you want a taco, Craigy? "Clyde's soft, girlish voice asked from across the kitchen, as he was bent over, looking through the fridge. "Don't call me that, and no." I said monotonously, staring at the window, it had begun to rain, outside. I sighed contently; the rain always soothed me, no matter what mood I was in or whatever had happened. "Well…Then what do you want? We don't have a lot of stuff, besides taco- OH MY GOD! KYLIE'S CALLING ME!" Clyde shrieked, jumping up and grabbing his phone from the counter, Clyde always had the strange habit of being a bit overexcited…at _anything_. However, he usually had a lot of sugar when that happened.

On the other hand, he might be high as hell.

"So, Kylie- oh I can't call you that…or you'll rip my only ball off. But I don't have one ball!" Clyde exclaimed, tears already rolling down his cheeks, Clyde cries so easily…it is almost- no _is _ridiculous. "I-I'm sorry Kyle! I will not _ever_ call you that, again! Huh? Oh I'm fine, Craig came over and we're going to have a sleep over!" Clyde said excitedly, he was silent as he listened to Kyle's response, immediately the brunette's cheeks flared up."Shu-shut up! Your one to talk, I am positive, that you and Stanny have a lot of 'fun' together!" Clyde said, before wincing as the redhead was scolding at him, even _I _could hear Kyle. Clyde turned to face me and made a series of gagging and all sorts of sarcastic motions. I flipped him the bird and smirked; he made a small whimpering sound and wiped a few stray tears out of his eyes.

I turned my gaze back to the window, suddenly I saw a figure running away and I noticed something written on the window.

Written in…

Blood.

Spelled out upon the window, were the words...

"_I want you._

_Be prepared to die, Craig Tucker."_

The words began to slowly drizzle away, as rain was a pure holy water, washing away the sins of the world. I then heard Clyde come up behind me.

I heard his scream, and I slowly fell to the floor, my world becoming empty and black.

**Phew. That was a lot to write…in a few days.**

**I've been wanting to write this for a while, now.**

**Future chapters ****will**** be longer. **

**I swear.**

**Sorry if anything seems rushed.**

**So, love or hate?**

**Please review.**

**No flames please.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Before the story begins::

_**"A boy brushed in red, living in black and white."**_

**Warning: The following story contains graphic violence, Insanity, Smut, aghast, and multiple pairings.**

**Enjoy~! :)**

**(A/N: Oh, my….the chapter contains slight lemon-ish content… -fidgets- I have ****never**** written a lemon before… oh well here we go….It's not a creek lemon! Sorry! ): ….and it contains character death… and slight violence…)**

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
we were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design."_

**Tweek's P.O.V.**

I had left a message written in blood for Craig, at Clyde's house, smiling right from ear to ear as I left. Seeing Craig's reaction….it made my lust filled desires return, I desperately needed release. I pulled out my cellphone and quickly dialed the number of the person, who could give me that release. "Tweeky, what's up babe?" Kenny McCormick's smooth voice purred. The orange clad teen was _always _horny, and constantly tried to get into someone's pants. "I –ngh- n-need your h-help….I w-want to e-experiment…w-with s-something! OH JESUS!"I mumbled, my cheeks flushing brightly. "Oh really….Well, I guess I could help you~ and since you're such a close friend….it's free of charge. " Kenny purred seductively, I flushed and bit my lip, before mumbling a quick "goodbye" and continued trekking through the cold, January rain.

Kenny was a nice person, and I felt a bit…. Guilty about what I was going to do to him.

Then, again, he will be back tomorrow.

"_Oh god."_ Kenny moaned, his eyes shut tightly and his cheeks flushed a bright red, as I thrust in his tight entrance. Normally most people thought I could never "top", but I begged Kenny to allow me to top, Kenny rolled his eyes and mumbled a halfhearted "yes." He actually did not mind that I was pretending it was _Craig _I was screwing, instead of him; I let out a small groan as I felt Kenny bit down on my shoulder. "C-Craig!" I cried out, feeling my climax nearing, I had to do this _now_ or never.

Next to our overheated bodies was a large knife, I had placed it there and told Kenny it was a surprise. It was not a lie; I just stretched the truth a little. It felt so perfect…I was inside of Craig, and he felt so perfect, my eyes closed tightly, and my cheeks were flushed, from the heat and I let out a small grunt. Craig felt so perfect and he was _mine_ and only mine_..._Suddenly my eyes snapped open, as I felt Craig- No, Kenny's muscles contract around me, as he came on our stomachs, forcing me to come as well. "AHH SHIT, CRAIG!" I shrieked, as I finished within Kenny, Our heavy breathing filled the heated atmosphere, as I slowly pulled out of him and he let out a small whimper. "D-Damn Tweek…"Kenny mumbled, as I flopped onto the disgusting mattress beside him, careful not to land on the knife, before sitting up and picking it up.

I grinned widely, before turning to him and he arched his eyebrow questioningly. "What are you doing…?"Kenny demanded, eyeing the knife warily. "Experimenting….You said you'd help me." I stated calmly, before quickly jabbing the knife into his stomach, the larger blonde haired male shrieked in surprise and pain, and blood began trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "W-what….th-the f-fuck, T-tweek?" He choked out, and I quickly pulled the knife out, before stabbing him in his chest, repeatedly, like fifty times. Blood sprayed everywhere, mostly on me, though. I smiled as I stared at the bloodied corpse, and stared intently into the eyes, which were wide in shock, pain, and fear, they were glassy. "Thanks ken. That was fun…We should do this again sometime…" I whispered, before picking up my clothes and walking to the bathroom, luckily no one was awake.

I placed my clothes on the toilet and grabbed a towel from a small cabinet within the bathroom. I turned the small dial in the shower, and the water drowned out my maniacal laughter.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened slowly, I looked up to see Clyde straddling me, his face ridden with worry. "Craig! Are you a-alright? Oh my god….it was so scary, with all that blood!" The brown-haired male sobbed, trembling with fear. Realization hit me as the memories slowly came back to me, like a film.

_Turning away from Clyde, I set my gaze on the window. Suddenly a small petit figure ran off and in noticed something on the window._

_Words?_

_Written in…_

_Blood._

_Spelled out upon the window, were the words..._

"_I want you._

_Be prepared to die, Craig Tucker."_

_The words began to slowly drizzle away, as rain was a pure holy water, washing away the sins of the world. I then heard Clyde come up behind me. _All I could remember after that was Clyde's high-pitched shriek pierce the air and my world fading away. "T-Token and K-Kevin…said they'll be here s-soon…. D-don't worry, I-I'll protect you…"Clyde said, sniffling and began to pat my head, soothingly. I arched an eyebrow, questioningly. "Won't Kevin get pissed if he sees us like this...?" I asked, though I already knew the answer, Kevin Stoley was generally very calm….unless you pissed him off. An angry Kevin Stoley was like a….well angry me, when that kid got pissed off at cartman [For calling Clyde a fatass. Irony, I know.] He beat the shit out of him.

It probably did not help that Cartman was shrieking racial slurs- about Asians- at him.

What, the hell, do they put in that sticky rice?

Clyde frowned and quickly crawled off me, before sitting down beside me and pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his knees. He began chewing on his lip, nervously, his large sparkling dark green eyes darted across the kitchen as he breath came in ragged pants. I frowned, the poor kid look terrified... Hell, if some creeper wrote on my kitchen window, threating to kill my best friend, I would be freaked out, to the point where I look like I am going to have a panic attack, too.

-Third person P.O.V.-

The raven-haired boy sighed, the other two boys had arrived, and Clyde was currently crying his eyes out and clutching tightly onto the ebony haired Asian. Craig however, seemed relatively calm for someone who had just seen a death threat onto the window of his best friend's home, for him. Token rested his hand on Craig's shoulder, causing the teenaged boy to jump slightly, before turning his head and sighing in relief. "Craig, have you been drinking?" Token's voice asked quietly, the raven-haired boy blinked in surprise, before scowling deeply. "Excuse me, have I been drinking? What the fuck, man, I have _not_ been drinking! "He retorted, glaring and raised his middle finger. "Well…when you get drunk; you tend to imagine some crazy ass shit…,"Token muttered, Craig glared and let out an angry huff.

"B-But, t-toke… I saw it too… Craig is _not _drunk or cr-crazy… whu-what kind of q-question is Th-that? "Clyde said, sobbing and trembling softly, Kevin wrapped his arms the slightly smaller brunette, trying to comfort him. "It'll be fine, Clyde…Don't worry…,"Kevin said, soothingly and gently kissed Clyde on the forehead.

Craig Tucker frowned sadly, Knowing deep down everything would _not_ be fine.

**Tweek's P.O.V.**

After I had killed Kenny, I realized something. Killing….soothed me, almost more than watching Craig did…So if I were to combine them both…

I would feel so peaceful…

I need to see my "helper"…He always helped me with things, my best friend. He made me feel, calm not like Craig did…but slightly calm. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down, through my contacts. I saw the name and quickly clicked on it, before putting the phone to my ear, and listening to phone ringing. "Hello? Tweekers, oh gee, is that you?" A soft southern accented voice asked.

My pale pink lips slowly curved into a smile. "Yes, Buttercup… It's me… I need you…"I whispered, calmly and began walking toward Butter's home, stopping, when I finally reached the familiar home, staring up at the window. (Which was clearly Butter's, considering it had a hello kitty sticker.) In addition, grabbed a stone before quickly threw it at the window. "Butters…get outside..." I mumbled and the buttery blonde-haired male quickly mumbled an "okay." Before, sliding slowly out his window, before jumping onto me, I grunted in surprise, before falling backward with the slightly taller blonde boy, my eyes stinging with pain when my head hit the slushy snow-covered ground. "Oh, jeez, Tweek are you alright? I knew I shouldn't have jumped out of that, there window… but you tell me every time, I hafta and you usually never get hurt and know you up and hurt yourself-"Butters began ranting, I glared usually it was_ me, _freaked out.

"Shut up!" I yelled interrupting him, before quietly staring at him. The most noticeable thing about Butters was a peach colored eye patch that covered his right eye. The first time he had sustained injury to it was back in the fourth grade, when Kenny had thrown a shuriken at it, when they had been playing ninjas. The second time was my fault. I could rant on, and on, about how it had been an accident. However, what is an accident, besides an ill-intentioned deed, unleashing itself unexpectedly, to a seemingly innocent person, and the one who suffers the misfortune of it all?

-Flash back-

"_Well golly Tweek, do think it's okay if we use these scissors?" Butters asked innocently, the boys were in freshman -year and were currently working on a project together, Tweek Tweak frowned before gripping his hair. "I- I –erk! - Guess…B-but I want to –ngh! - u-use them!" Tweek said, rather excitedly, the other boy pursed his lips, before handing them to Tweek. Tweek felt a strange feeling of bloodlust overcome him, he quickly pounced on butters, and a few minutes later, and butters had the scissors lodged with his right eye. Tweek had not and refused to recall that night. Butters, however with his kind nature forgave Tweek._

_After months of intense therapy, of course._

_Afterward the small blonde-haired male, rather than avoid Tweek… Simply had followed and hung around him more._

_That had been his mistake._

_To this day, Tweek Tweak had no idea why Butters followed him around after that little incident._

-End of flashback-

My eyes opened, and I quickly realized that I had blacked out, I was lying across butter's bed, and the boy sat next to me on my right. His room was _covered_ in hello kitty objects. No wonder everyone, called him a little fag. "I'm sorry Tweek; please don't be sore at me…"Butters whimpered, sadly, before tapping his knuckles together. "I'm not, you're my best friend…I could_ never_ be mad at you.." I said soothingly, and gently patted the slightly taller boy's head. "You seem calm…You're always like that after you…you… Oh my god… You did not! Please tell me you didn't!" Butters said, gasping in complete and utter horror. "I'd be lying if I said, I didn't…"I mumbled in response, butter's eyes widened in fear. "W-who'd you…..ya, know kill? "Butters said, completely horrified. "No one…Important…." I said, nervously, Butters and Kenny were extremely close.

They were liked conjoined twins, like Stan and Kyle… One could not live without the other. "Who did you kill?" Butters Repeated, worriedly.

"Kenny McCormick."

All I heard next were the broken sobs of the boy beside me, and nothing more, the silence I inside my head caused my ears to ring.

I have _never_ heard silence, quite this loud.

**So..much fail.**

**I apologize… The smex sucks I know…I know….-cries-**

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Anyways…**

**Love or hate?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. All i had learned had been wasted

_**"A boy brushed in red, living in black and white."**_

**Warning: The following story contains graphic violence, Insanity, Smut, aghast, and multiple pairings.**

**Enjoy~! :)**

"_You gave it to me through the eyes, hatred.  
Centuries deep and true.  
I was wrong, graceless, and sick.  
All of the things that I had learned had been wasted.__"_

**Tweek's P.O.V.**

"What's the big deal? Kenny dies every single -ngh- day! Why are you crying?" I asked, when butters simply shot me a glare, I lost all control. I jumped up, and shoved the buttery blonde-haired male onto his back, straddling his hips as my fingers curled slowly around his throat. He let out a startled choking sound, and squirmed, His good eye, which held such a look of rage that it did not seem to belong on someone, who looked so innocent. Hatred, such a strong human emotion, his face contorted in anger and suddenly he rolled me onto my back, his hand clawing at my hair, face, and arms with such feral rage. "You are sick! Psychotic, disgusting bastard, you _are_ a monster! "He shrieked and I simply lay there, stunned and not wanting hurt this innocent boy, who had been my best friend for years.

My_ only _best friend.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so mad, gosh darn it! I _am_ real sorry, Tweek! I shouldn't have done that!" After several minutes of letting butters release his anger, I had a bloody nose, scratches littering my body, and a spilt lip. "Butters... can I see your eye, the one I had hurt...?" I asked curiously and softly, ever since that bloody day, I had been curious about what butters eye looked like. Was it destroyed, bloody, and monstrous or did it look like any other eye?

I wanted to know.

"I'ah guess, but don't let it gross you out or anythin'" Butters said softly, before reaching towards the peach colored eye patch, and quietly with skillful graceful hands slipped it off. I stared at butters, silently; the eye was a pale blue, caused by a white sort of cloudiness over it. It contrasted with the deep sapphire hue, of his other eye. A smile formed across my pale pink lips, curving slowly as I studied the slightly taller boy's features. "You look beautiful, like an angel. "I said softly, Butters smiled shyly, and his pale cheeks flushed brightly. Then I felt it, the bloodlust slowly appearing once more.

"I have to… go."I stated, quickly my heart pounding against my ribcage. "Whu- what? But, Tweekie-"Butters began, but I quickly cut him off. "I'll have to leave...or I'll hurt you, tonight…,"I whispered, my hands reaching to tangle up in my unruly hair, he gave me an offended and frightened look. "It's not like that, I just want to see…. Your insides…" I whispered sadistically, and blood roared in my ears, as I walked over to the window.

"I love you."

The words were softly spoken and said lovingly, as if a person like me deserved them. I had to leave now, unable to regain my composure torespond to the said words, as I slowly slid out the window and jumped to the ground, my feet hitting the ground with a large amount of force. I needed to find my favorite raven-haired boy.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"_Tweek Tweak, do you take this man in death for the rest of your un-natural life?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Craig Tucker, Do you take this man for the rest of your un-natural life?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now, pronounce you-"_

_**Clang.**_ My eyesfluttered open at the loud shattering sound, I was unsure whether to be grateful, or just goddamn pissed about what had woken me up. I had the weirdest fucking dream- _Clang._

That sound came again. Frowning as I sat up and silently slipped out of the bed, and out of the guest room. "Beg for me to stop," A soft voice whispered, followed by the sounds of sobs and pitiful gargling, "I can't stop if I don't know, you want me to…"It continued, I could hear the contempt in its voice. My instincts were pleading for me to go back, as I went down the stairs; I felt nervousness forming in the pit of my stomach. When I had finally reached the bottom of stairs, I saw something… so revolting, so morbid, and so terrifying. Kevin Stoley lay sprawled upon the floor, his torso completely ripped open, and his intestines were surrounding him, in a pool of blood.

On the wall, written in his blood, were the words:

"_I need you. _

_You bring me to life, _

_We will live forever._

_While the rest… _

_Shall simply die."_

"C-C-Craig… h…help m…me…" Kevin choked out, before his body began spasming, and screams of pain and fear, flowed out of his throat.

Clyde can_not _see him like this, never.

Suddenly Kevin sucked in his last breath, and I went outside to the shed, grabbing an axe and a wagon, before coming back for the Asian teen's corpse. Clyde could _never_ bear to see his boyfriend dead, I thought as I grabbed the body and laid it into the wagon, and laid the axe next to it as I wheeled it away.

I had to find the creep who did this.

In addition, I _must _end him.

**Tweek's P.O.V.**

It had been three weeks, since Kevin Stoley had died, by my own hands; I was now at an old playground in which I played in when I had been younger. It's once happy, bright, vibrant colors had faded into a dull metallic gray, much like me, it was forgotten and no one simply cared about it.

Just like me.

I sat on a swing, not even swinging just sitting.

I heard footsteps and suddenly hands appeared on the chains, covering my own, instinctively I threw my head back to look up, and then my lips were softly being brushed against by another set, soft as velvet. My eyes widened and I realized that Craig Tucker was kissing me. My cheeks flared up as he pulled away and my heart began hammering in my chest. I quickly slid out of the swing and turned to face him, his face as expressionless as ever. "Ngh, C-Craig? W-why'd you-"

I was immediately interrupted by a fit of laughter.

"Ha-ha! Craig that-FUCK! - was a good one man!" Thomas said, laughing as he stepped out of the bushes. "Who ever said it was a joke? "Craig said, monotonously, but smirked; Thomas let out a shriek of rage and stepped over to Craig menacingly. Then the familiar rush of blood to my ears and throbbing of my heart began, I let out deep breaths, trying to calm myself as my blood lust threated to consume me.

Then Thomas made me lose it.

He slapped Craig's beautiful face with his disgusting tainted hand.

I let out a growl, threw myself at Thomas, knocking him over, and in blinded fury began punching the dirty slut. "You…don't deserve…him… you… FUCKING SLUT!" I shrieked, my hands curling around his throat and his connecting with my hair before pulling harshly, which cause my grip on his neck to tighten. Blood began drenching my hands as my fingernails dug into Thomas's throat, he let out a gargling sound and I felt a cold hand my shoulder, I looked up and saw Craig.

"It's not worth it."

He did _not_ know how much it killed me inside to release Thomas, and then Craig pulled me away from my once safe haven. "Tweek, I've decided something…" He said softly, when he had stopped in front of his home. "What's-ngh! - that?" I replied, my head tilting in curiosity. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly, his smooth velvety lips pressing slowly against my chapped-in comparison- ones. He pulled away, breaking off the kiss much too soon.

I simply wanted more.

"From now on, I promise to take care, and protect you, if you become my… boyfriend. "Craig said softly, I felt my cheeks heat up and I realized this was everything I ever hoped for...

Why did I feel so suspicious?

Because Craig was supposed to hate me, that is why.

My heart began pounding with nervousness, and I opened my mouth to respond.

"No. You are –ngh- trying to mess with me! Why do-"I was cut off by something cold and hard pressing into my back, I glanced down at a puddle which was next to us and gasped in horror. Craig had a knife, its sharpened tip positioned right at back. "W-what are y-"Once more I was cut off, this time by his lips crushing against mine, hesitantly I kissed back then I felt the blade thrust of the knife into my back, I pulled away and screamed in agony.

My eyes snapped open and I began panting heavily. The dream had felt so real; I kept having realistic dreams like that, and where I could not tell where I could not tell my dreams from reality. I brushed a stray bang out of my hair and felt a sudden wet warm liquid. I stared at my hands, which were drenched in blood.

"_Shh, don't allow your fear to fill you, Tweek."_

That voice, it was…

Kevin Stoley.

I turned around, but saw nothing. _"I'm somehow in your head Tweek, but don't freak out, bear with me-"I_ screamed, I was hearing voices. Fucking voices, I must be insane somehow.

"_Tweek, I have no idea how this happened, but apparently I must stay with you…._"

"For how long?" I asked, fearful of my answer.

"_As long as it takes for you to confess what you've done."_

**Phew. I kinda hate/ like this chapter..**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and if anything seems a bit rushed...**

**Anyways…**

**Love or hate?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. In this madness::

_**"A boy brushed in red, living in black and white."**_

**Warning: The following story contains graphic violence, Insanity, Smut, aghast, and multiple pairings.**

**Enjoy~! :)**

**(A/N: Okay so, we got some rapish content here. No, it is not creek rape. ;n; sorry. You'll see. I promise a creek lemon soon though! So enjoy~)**

_" Caught up in this maddness to blind to see,_

_Woke animal feelings in me._

_Took over my sense and i lost control.._

_I'll taste your blood tonight."_

**Craig's P.O.V.**

Those Eyes, normally, so filled with fear and nervousness.

Which were now empty, as if every single happy memory and moment had been stolen from him? I have _never_ seen him like this… so broken, as if he was beyond repair. Like a toy, once you break it, you throw it out. Its nonrefundable, I wanted to know what caused those beautiful eyes to dull and become empty, as if he were dead inside. "Craig?" I heard a soft slightly feminine voice call my name; I did not care if anyone called me a fag for watching Tweek from across the cafeteria.

"Dude, Craig!"

I sighed, and turned my attention back to my idiot friends. Kenny rolled his eyes and mumbled something to Clyde. "Dude, that's nasty Kenny! What the hell man?" Clyde exclaimed, a bright red blush spreading over his cheeks, and his eyes widened. Kenny burst into a fit of muffled laughter."Mmfh mmph Mmmfhph, mmmfh! Mmffh, mmph, mmph mmmfh!" Kenny said laughing, madly, I frowned; I could hardly understand Kenny half of the times he said something. All I could make out was, "Craig, Clyde, and me!" what the hell? "Kenny, what the hell are you saying? Put your goddamn hood down. "I said, and Kenny grumbled something before pulling his down. "I said that, we should have a totally have a threesome! You, Clyde and me. "Kenny said, grinning perversely, and Clyde was staring down at his lap, Kenny hadn't known that Kevin had "gone missing" several weeks ago.

"Ken, what the fuck?" I said bluntly, glaring at the blonde-haired teen, who simply shrugged. "I was just kidding, though I do want _you_ in my bed… what do you say? I _will _do whatever you want, babe. "Kenny purred, before sliding his arm around my shoulders, I arched an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes. "Why should I? What could I possibly gain from sleeping with you?" I asked and frowned slightly. "Craig, I was just kidding. I love you, but in like a brotherly way, no not like incest brotherly love, though that _is_ somewhat hot-"Kenny began, and I arched an eyebrow curiously. "Umm ken?" I said, interrupting him, before he could continue. "Sorry, weekend stuff… Anyways, I need to talk to you, like a serious conversation..."Kenny mumbled, his eyes flickering towards Tweek, nervously.

What. The. Fuck?

Kenny looked _terrified_ of Tweek, what the hell!

**Tweek's P.O.V**

"_Kenny's going to tell Craig about you."_

_Shut up Kevin._

"_Sooner or later, Craig's going to find you and turn you in. You might as well find a priest and confess your sins or something like that…"_

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH, YOU FUCKING DICKWAD!" I shrieked, my breath coming in ragged pants, as my head spun and I began trembling. It was simply too much to bear, I could not hold my evil urges, I could not hold in my anger, the last of my morals slipped away. I was losing my conscience, and I could not even _try_ to preserve the last of my innocence. I felt as if my own _mind_, was being raped, all of the innocence and good in it just dying within me. I felt as if I was dying, I slid out of my seat, my knees buckled, but I managed to run out of the cafeteria's back door. It was raining again, my knees shook and buckled, beneath me and I fell to the floor. My face was partially by a puddle, and the cold rain pelted me, mercilessly.

A loud violin note played through the air, multiplying my pain, as if it were possible. More loud notes played, making an insane sort of haunting melody.

I was going to die, I felt it as my breath became shallower and faster, and my brain was being devoured by this madness, and was not getting enough oxygen. My vision became blurred and my body was arching in a demonic ways, as I fought for breath, suddenly blood began streaming down my face, and Craig's face appeared to be floating above me, my hand shakily reached for him. I had to touch him. I just _had_ to. Suddenly an excruciating throbbing beat came from my heart, and I let out a shriek as my arm fell backward as I closed my eyes.

I was dead.

I had only lived for a single moment, my life never made a difference. I was only seventeen, and I was dead.

**-Third person P.O.V.**

"H-he what?"

"Craig, he had sex with me and then he killed me, by stabbing me repeatedly. I _am_ sorry, man…. But, he must be insane. "Kenny said, frowning slightly and stared intently at Craig. The raven-haired teen frowned, and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud shriek of pain and a cry of shock. "What the hell was that? "Kenny exclaimed, before grabbing Craig's hand and dragging him towards the back of the cafeteria, where the noises were steadily getting louder. The rain pelted the boys, the raindrops almost painful as the boys rounded the corner and both let out a cry of shock. Tweek Tweak lay on his side, his back facing the wall and his body covered in blood.

"Holy shit, Tweek… What's wrong? Who did this to you?" Kenny exclaimed, but Tweek's response was a simple gargling sound, and whimper. Craig stood close to the wall, horrified completely by the sight before him. "We've got to get him out of here, Craig! Help me, dude!" Kenny said, grabbing Tweek's arms and beginning to drag him away. Craig grabbed Tweek's ankles and helped Kenny carry him away; suddenly a loud gasp came from behind them.

Kyle Broflovski stood his eyes wide with horror.

"W-What the- Craig, Did you do this?" Kyle exclaimed, his horror turning into anger, his emerald eyes sparkling with anger and accusation. "Kenny… get Tweek to the hospital, I'll explain things to Kyle…" Craig Tucker mumbled and let go of the smaller blond, and Kenny picked up Tweek bridal style.

Kyle's eyes widened as he saw Craig Tucker walking towards him, with an evil predatory glint in his eyes.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

Kyle let out a shriek of fear, when I grabbed the front of his heavy orange jacket, my yellow-gloved fingers curled around the fabric. "Let go of me!" Kyle shrieked, his fist connecting to my cheek, I let out a grunt of pain, and let go of him. The Redhead took off, running towards the street and I followed him immediately. After almost twenty minutes of running, finally I realized that he was trying to lead me away from civilization, and that we were headed towards the outside of south park. Kyle turned his head and saw I was still after him; he let a shriek of fear and ran faster.

The scenery of the forest was a blur, as I focused solely on the redhead. Why was I still pursuing him? Something told me to continue, that I had to catch him.

Suddenly I fell forward, my knee scraped from the fall, some blood poured from it. However, I did not care; a strange haunting musical note filled the air, the sound of the violin. Something made me want revenge on Kyle.

For what he did to me, oh he was sodead.

His red curls which were flowing in the wind, his eyes round as saucers as he looked behind him.

"Leave me alone!" He shrieked.

Finally, he was within my reach.

I threw myself at him and he let out a shriek of pain and fear as we crumpled onto the floor. "W-why are you doing this? Torturing Tweek was _not _enough. Was it? Now you're going to kill me like you killed him!" Kyle screamed writhing beneath me; I could easily Imagine Tweek writhing beneath me as I slowly slid in and out of him. I could imagine his face, flushed with his eyes closed tightly, but his mouth agape as he moaned, mewled, gasped, screamed, and whimpered in pleasure. Kyle's eyes widened and he tensed, when he felt my hard-on pressing against him. "W-what's that- Oh my god. You are going to... to-"I quickly quieted him, by placing my hand around his mouth, muffling his screams of protest.

I had to have him feel the pain he put me through.

He deserved this.

Kyle, who was normally so happy, deserved this.

It's all an act.

Kyle is really just as fucked up as the rest of us.

He deserved to be broken into fragments, and I would be the one to break him.

I hooked my fingers around the front of Kyle's pants and skillfully undid the button with one hand, before sliding down the zipper as well. Kyle whimpered and I slid my hand away from his mouth, he made a sound of protest and I grabbed my scarf and took it off, before wrapping it around Kyle's mouth. "Shh. Just do _not_ be afraid. I need this Kyle. I need release. I also need you to suffer. "I whispered softly, and licked the shell of his ear and I felt him shiver beneath me. I hooked my fingers around the waistband of his pants and pulled down his dark emerald green skinny jeans. Kyle let out a muffled sob and I smirked, before rubbing him through his boxers, until his member strained against his boxers.

His body betrayed him as he arched his back, his large emerald eyes leaking tears, as I slowly pulled down his boxers, leaving him completely vulnerable to me. I curled my fingers around the base of his length, and I began to pump him. His small whimpers and sobs, I smirked and the small body beneath me changed, fiery red curls became disheveled blonde locks, green eyes became a dark brown, a well fed figure, became a bony one. "Ahh….Y-you're a m-monster…"He whispered, muffled by the scarf, and it turned me on even more, I slid my hands away from his dick, before I started to unbutton my own pants, and pulling down the black skinny jeans. Kyle's eyes widened and made muffled sounds of protest as he thrashed and writhed.

"_Why are you afraid? Do not fear me. Embrace me. I'll take as much of you as I want, and then put you enough of back into your world, to share with whoever, actually cares." _I whispered, as I pulled my boxers down. Kyle's eyes widened, and then I thrust into him roughly, without any type of warning, and his muffled scream of pain filled the air. He was so warm, tight, and wet. He felt perfect. Tweek was mine. I pulled out and thrust in again.

**Tweek's P.O.V.**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_BEEEPP._

_Beep._

I opened my eyes, was I dead? My vision was hazy as I saw the room,

Pure white.

Blank.

Empty.

Untainted.

So unlike me.

I felt as if I had been reborn, as if i was no longer Tweek, the crazy paranoid coffee drinking spazmoid. As if I had been reborn, to avenge myself, to rid myself of the demons that haunted me, I felt refreshed. As if nothing could stop me, I could take the world, if I wanted to. On the other hand, I could take what was rightfully mine, but to do that…. I would have to kill Thomas. I have_ always_ hated Thomas; he was a slut, an even bigger one than Kenny was. He sold himself for a nickel, he had cheated on Craig countless times, Craig had no idea he was dating a cheap loose hoe.

Craig deserved better.

"_And you think you'd be better? Hmm? Well, answer Tweek, are you any better than that whore?"_

That sounded nothing like Kevin, the voice was too deep, dark, and sinister.

"_HAHAHAHA! You thought I was that pussy. That's hysterical!"_

Stop it.

"_Why should i?"_

I-I don't know... Just leave me alone!

"_Is that anyway to treat someone, who gave life back to you again, who rebirthed you?"_

w-what, who- what are you?

"_Mortals, god I hate them. If you must know, my name is Damien, I am the anti-Christ and technically, since I re-birthed you, your mother…or Father... strange, I know. I revived you; I had to kill you though. Anyways, stop staring at the floor and look at me."_

Obediently my eyes looked up to see a tall pale ebony haired teenage boy, he wore a smug look on his face while he played with the upside down cross on his rosary. He eyes met mine, and I shuddered, his blood crimson red eyes met chocolate ones. _"Well, Tweek….can I call you Tweekie? I revived you, because I realized that god has been rather cruel to you, even more than he has been to Kenny. I have admired your will to live, how you tried to keep your sanity, before slowly succumbing to it. How you seem so normal during the day… Yet how in the night, you come alive...It's beautiful in a way, how you kept the balance for so long. How, your bloodlust, seeps slowly out of your nights… and contaminates all of your days." _He said, as he did, a large wave of blood slowly flowed into the room, and tainted the pure white floor tiles.

"I-I-I'm confused…"

"_That's fine, since I'll be there with you; I'll take care of you... I will give you what you want, I will let avenge yourself."_ His voice said softly, cutting through the silence like a dagger.

"O-okay…"

"_Then allow me to take you back to earth, you have a surprise waiting for you..."_

There was a crowd gathering around a hospital, I heard muttering of confusion as I passed by, I heard sobs also, but I did not care or want to know.

When I reached my home, I turned on the TV in my room and sat down on my bed in front of it.

"_In local news, a young man name Kyle Broflovski was found on the outskirts of town a few hours ago, he was allegedly pursued and raped, by an unknown attacker. The victim was taken into the hospital and is being treated. He refuses to give any information on his attacker. If you have any information at all please dial the number at the bottom of the screen."_

All I see these days is murder, rape, people getting hurt, and disasters.

The world is a mess.

Now I had to deal with someone like me.

A monster.

Suddenly I felt a presence coming from my window; I turned around to see…

Craig tucker.

A maniacal grin was on his face, and leaned in and exhaled on my window, causing it fog up a bit. His index finger slowly slid against my window, rubbing sounds coming from it, a line, three lines, a curve, a line with another going through it.

Finally, I could read what he had written and I shuddered and screamed.

"_I want you. _

_I will murder the entire town,_

_I will fill the graveyards, until I have you."_

I ran away, solely acting on panic.

I heard my window break and I heard maniacal laughter, as I ran down the steps.

He was going after _me._

I was dead.

"_No! Do not run from him! You are stronger, you must fight him!" _Damien cried angrily from within my head, and as I ran into the kitchen. I realized he was right.

Grabbing a Machete, I was going to face him. I would make him mine.

I turned around, and…

Nothing.

No one was in this kitchen.

Just me.

The nightmares were returning..

I fell to the floor and threw the knife at the wall, before curling up into a fetal postion and letting broken sobs ravage my thin frail body.

**Nya. I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I've been so busy, and then I got into the hetalia fandom, and I kept on reminding myself to write this, but I kept on forgetting and getting distracted! Then, I was yelled at by a few of my friends.**

**I'm not sure, when I'll be able to update again, seeing as I have a majority of important tests coming up, and such... and wouldn't let me post this. It kept on saying "Error..." (YOUR FACE IS AN ERROR! D' : )**

**Again, so sorry people.**

**In addition, if I am not able to reply to your reviews, I sincerely apologize! I do read them, and I literally start happy dancing, when I check my email on my phone in the dark corners of rooms and I get even one review.**

**Anyways…**

**Love or hate?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
